What'd I Do?
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: Requested by Pony'sgirlfriend. Darry and Pony got into an argument, and Pony ran out. What will happen? One-shot


**All rights belong to S.E. Hinton! Requested by Pony'sgirlfriend.**

It was dark, cold, and pouring down rain, and I was walking in it. Darry and I had had an argument, we had been getting' along real good, but I don't know. I guess this was just a slip up.

 _'earlier that day_

 _"Don't you ever think?" Darry shouted at me. I wasn't quite sure what he meant, I hadn't done anything._

 _"What?" This caused Darry to seethe with anger. I swear he turned bright red. He started shouting things about how I always try to get out of trouble by acting stupid, and stuff like that_ _. I think he was referring to the 89℅ I got on my science test._

" _If ya don't like the way I'm runnin' things 'round here you can just get out." I didn't say anything. That was exactly what he said a few weeks after Johnny and Dally died. I left my shoes, and my jacket, and ran out the door. Darry didn't say a thing, if he did I couldn't hear him. What he said had hurt.'_

*present time*

So that's how I wound up here. I guess I should've at least grabbed my shoes, my feet were freezing. I'd been out here for a couple of hours, and it wasn't getting any warmer. I should actually probably go home. Soda should be there by now, and I really want to clear the air with Darry. The problem with that was I wasn't exactly sure where I was. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. I didn't want to get even more lost, so I sat down in front of this building. Hopefully the gang will come looking for me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was tired. Finally tiredness took over, and my eyelids closed.

*Darry*

Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard, after all it was almost an A. I'm sure what I said had stung considering the look he had on his face. When he ran out I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. He's been gone for almost three hours, and he didn't even wear shoes. I need to go look for him. Soda should be home in about fifteen minutes. I wrote him a note, and went off to search for my baby brother.

I checked Buck's, Tim Shepherds, everywhere. There was no Ponyboy in sight. Man how far could that kid go? I continued driving, hoping he didn't get jumped by Socs. There was a tall red brick building, at the base was a boy. This boy looked a lot like Ponyboy, so I got out of the truck to check. Walking up to it I realized it was Ponyboy. He was asleep, or so I think he was.

"Pony," I shout, he didn't move, so I got closer. I shook his shoulder, he was freezing. He groaned a little, but that was all. He must've been real tired, but he appeared to be okay. I picked him up, carrying him to the truck. Once inside I turned the heat to high, and covered him with my jacket. I smiled watching him snuggle into the warmth. He stayed like that the whole way home, but his breathing was conjested. Great, he's sick. I got him into the house, and layer him on the bed.

"Darry?" He spoke softly.

"Yeah, Pony?" I walked back over to their bed.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time."

"Its ok, kiddo. I just over reacted. I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too. Can I go take a shower?" He asked, I think he just wanted to warm up.

"Of course, I'll go start the water so its warm when you get in." I stated walking to the bathroom. Pony was in the shower for twenty minutes, usually I would get on to him for that l, but he was cold, and sick so I didn't mind. He was dressed in sweat pants a long sleeve shirt, and his jacket.

"Do you feel better, baby?" I asked as he walked towards me.

"No, I feel worse." He sounded nasaly. He came and layer down on the couch with his head in my lap. Usually he only does that with Soda, but he wasn't home. He had left message on the phone saying he and Steve had to work late. Soon Pony was sound asleep, I felt bad for him because he was having trouble breathing. As much as I hated to move him I had to get him some medicine. Luckily I hadn't disturbed him. I came back with menthol rub for him to rub on his chest, and old medicine.

I really didn't want to wake him up, but I had to. Just as I was about to shake him the door slammed shut. Soda and Steve standing in front of the door. Pony was awake now so I gave him his medicine. Soda sat on the couch, and of course Pony snuggled up into him. I contented myself with sitting by his legs , and playing with his toes. Steve made himself comfortable on the floor. Soda had already fallen asleep. And not too long after I had too.

In the morning I woke up to Pony staring at me. Soda was already up, and playing with his hair.

"Hey Darry." Pony said happily. He still sounded conjested, but he seemed a lot better.

"Hey Pony, feeling better?" I asked he nodded his head. We talked a out our argument yesterday, more like I apologized because. It was me who started it. Pony forgave me, and Soda just listened in on what we said. Hearing us solve our own arguments made him smile. We started tickling Pony till he couldn't breath; which didn't take long considering his cold.

"I love you guys." Pony smiled.

"We love you too, kiddo."

 **Pony'sgirlfriend, I hope this was good. Please tell me what you think, that goes for everyone.**


End file.
